<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites Attract by SinfulPancake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658763">Opposites Attract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPancake/pseuds/SinfulPancake'>SinfulPancake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aquariums, BLOBFISH, Crushes, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Plushie, artwork, datebutnot, firstmeet, goth-metal, goth-metalmarco, pastel, pasteljean, sortadate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPancake/pseuds/SinfulPancake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which pastel (grumpy) Jean visits the aquarium with his friends. They spot someone they think is Jean's type and ditch him, and leave him alone with this cute goth stranger, aka Marco. Jean acts like he hates every minute of it, but he enjoys Marco's bubbly personality. And OOPS, crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposites Attract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/gifts">TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I adored this prompt! Of all my years participating I have never done art for a prompt. But this year I did, I wanted to challenge myself! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Gives me a lot of serotonin! I hope you had a great holiday and good luck on all you do for 2021! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>